My Patronus
by Evil Penguin in Red Wrapp
Summary: This is a one shot story set after 5th year. Ron feels worthless because he failed in the department of mysteries and wonders if he can be of any use in the fight against Voldemort. Will he be able to prove his worth when a sudden attack threatens?
1. Default Chapter

**My Patronus.**

"Expecto Patronum!" Ron grasped his wand tightly and uttered the words through gritted teeth.

A thin wisp of silvery vapour emerged from his wands tip, but quickly faded. Exasperated, he shook his wand violently.

"Damn it!" Ron muttered. He just couldn't grasp the spell. Harry could do it, so could Hermione – Well that was expected, she was good at everything. However, even Neville was beginning to progress further than him in the recent DA meetings.

Sighing a deep sigh, he threw himself backwards onto his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. Light shone through the window, casting comforting warmth on his face. He was alone in the dormitory; everyone else had just come back from the Christmas holidays and they were all in the common room. Most likely discussing the antics of their skiing holidays, or discussing whom the best Chaser was. Ron however, had stayed, resigned to the antics below and had spent many an hour dwelling on his thoughts in the boys dormitory.

He had changed since his trip to the Department of Mystery's at the Ministry. He smiled to himself at the unity he had shared with his friends when they had fought, only for the smile to be quickly replaced by a frown at the thought of his failure to protect them.

That's why he needed to do well this year. A war was coming. Soon. It was no longer a game of chance from the long gone days of being first years. This was serious, and no matter how hard Ron tried, he could never seem to advance above average.

"Who are you kidding?" He asked himself. "You'll never be able to shine above the others. You'll always be plain Ronald Weasley."

Angry, he snatched his pillow from the top of his bed and put it over his head, before sighing heavily into it.

A knock came from the door, followed by the creak of its opening. "Ron?" came a familiar voice.

Pulling the pillow from his face he answered, "what do you want Ginny?"

Closing the door silently behind her, Ginny made her way across the room and sat next to Ron on his bed.

"What's up Ron? You seem rather down recently."

"It's nothing," he continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.

"It's not nothing. You haven't been the same since…" she trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

"Honestly," he said, pulling himself up from his back. "I'm fine."

"Yeah right!" she snorted, looking at him. "You lost to me at chess. To ME!"

"Well, you've obviously improved." He fixed his gaze onto his lap.

"Ron," she suppressed a grin. "You know that's not the reason. Come on. You can tell me."

"Well," he tilted his head back, unsure of what to say. He hadn't discussed his feelings to anyone. Not even his closest friends, Harry and Hermione. "Its just that," he paused. "No, it's nothing."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. She opened her mouth slightly as if to say something, but instead sighed. She turned her head away from him. "Well, if anything's bothering you, let me know." She slowly got up and left without looking at him, closing the door behind her.

Ron watched her leave, and continued to look at the door once it was closed. Should he have told her? Had it really come to this? Locking his feelings inside him?

Gradually he rose from the bed and placed the pillow back in its place. He looked at his wand thoughtfully before putting it into his back pocket. He tossed with the idea of going to sleep, but his stomachs protesting growls quickly diminished that thought.

Smiling, he left the dormitory in the direction of the Great Hall.

Ron entered the hall among the babble of his fellow schoolmates. Height in this case was definitely a blessing for him as it didn't take him long to locate Harry and Hermione. He quickly made his way towards them.

"Hi Ron," Harry said as Ron took a seat opposite him.

"Hi," Ron said gruffly as he reached for the potatoes next to him.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" Hermione chirped at them.

"No," Harry and Ron simultaneously replied.

"It seems that more and more Dark Marks are appearing." She pulled out the newspaper and pointed to the now all too familiar picture of the Dark Mark, this time over a small village. This one was seen yesterday over Ellington. The Ministry must be having a hard time concealing it from the muggles too." She paused looking thoughtfully at the picture, before taking a bite of her apple pie.

"I'm surprised they bother," Harry said grimly, taking a drink from his goblet.

"Yeah," Ron muttered.

Hermione looked up at him. For a moment their eyes met and it looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead she bit her lip and stared at her plate. He wanted to say something, to take her hand and tell her it was all right, but he couldn't.

The three remained quiet for a while, pondering on their own individual thoughts.

"This is miserable," thought Ron. "We shouldn't have to live our lives like this; always in fear. We're all too young for this kind of responsibility"

Not that they could help it. Harry was in the middle of it all. Indeed, he had told Ron and Hermione about the Prophecy but was vague on the details. Hermione just remained quiet, while Ron tried to come up with all different kinds of reasons to twist the prophecy into something else, refusing to believe the facts. Eventually, they all resigned to the fact that Harry would either be murdered or become a murderer. Yet, as Harry's closest friends they stood by him and told him that they would always be there.

Ron twisted his fork on his plate. He continued to think to himself. "There must be something that we could do to get away from this. Even for a couple of hours. Quidditch!" His face fell. "No, not another match until late next month."

He pondered, looking at the Daily Prophet, which Hermione had left on the table. Then, something caught his eye. Quickly, he picked up the paper and looked at the article that was staring him in the face.

"Hey guys!" He said excitedly. "There's a new shop opening in Hogsmead. Looks like a mix between magical artefacts and a joke shop. Looks really good!" He passed the newspaper to Harry.

"Looks cool," said Harry as he read the article.

"Yeah, lets go there on our next trip. Come on. It'll give us something to do!"

"I don't know Ron," Hermione said, her eyes connecting with his. "Do you really think that it's safe for Harry to go out at this time?"

Ron shook his head. Hermione – being her usual over-precautious self. "Liven up Hermione. Harry doesn't want to be trapped inside the school for the rest of the school year. Hogsmead is safe, other wise we wouldn't be allowed to go there."

He looked into her eyes. Was that a flash of worry? Concern maybe? She quickly averted her gaze once she realised Ron was staring at her.

"I don't have a problem with it. It'll be fun. Something to take our minds off recent events." Harry said, rolling up the paper and handing it back to Hermione.

"Great!" Ron smiled. "It's settled then. Next week we go to Hogsmead!"

It was a cold February day, the frost still held the ground from the night before. Ron shivered as he walked through the gates of Hogsmead with Harry and Hermione, pulling the rim of his coat up to his ears.

The town of Hogsmead was as busy as ever. The sun shone through the gaps in the housetops, illuminating the street below. A sea of familiar and unfamiliar faces littered the pathways. Smoke drifted from the chimneys, the laughter and talk of people filled the air and for once Ron was able to relax. Now was the time to have some fun.

"Is that the new shop over there?" Harry pointed down a near by alleyway. A shop stood at its end, though it was difficult to see through the crowd of youngsters trying to get in it. The yellow and green sign that softly swung above its doorway read, 'Chimney Sweep'.

"Chimney Sweep?" Harry read. "That's a bit of a weird name. Wonder what it sells?"

"Well we're not going to find out by standing here! Come on, let's have a look before my nose freezes off!" cheered Ron before heading towards the shops open doorway.

Together, the three entered the shop, and what met their eyes astounded them. The shop was small, yet seemed to have endless rows of weird and wacky items that hung and stood around them. Beautiful vases and strange yet beautiful objects lined the walls in a cluttered but organised fashion. It had the aura that you could spend hours in the shop and never grow tired of its wonders inside.

"Welcome to Chimney Sweep," greeted an old man by the door. He wore a plain grey suit, with a vibrant red bow tie. He was quite a thin man, yet he beamed at the three with a toothy grin and enthusiasm. He arranged his glasses as he spoke to them. "My name is Henry, and I am the owner of this Chimney Sweep. Please, feel free to look around, and don't be afraid to ask for help!"

Smiling back at the man, the three ventured further inside. Ron lifted and read the label description of the item nearest to him. The item in question was a plain shoulder book bag and what Ron discovered was that its fabric changed colour according to your mood. _'I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing,' _thought Ron to himself.

"Look at this!" Hermione called from across the room. She was standing by a tall antique Victorian wardrobe. She lifted the iron ring handle and pulled one of its large doors open. Ron hurried over to see what she was looking at. Staring over her shoulder, he expected to just see the inside of a wardrobe, but instead he saw an open wood with pine trees and a sweeping river.

"See," Hermione giggled. "Narnia does exist!"

Laughing together, they closed the door. Ron looked at Hermione. He liked to see her this way. No doubt, just laughter. That was the way it should be. For always…

Suddenly a large boom came from outside of the shop. Then as quickly as the noise was heard, darkness fell on the village. Everyone in Chimney Sweep went silent, all alert and listening.

"Ron?" Came Hermione's quavering voice. Ron felt her hand on his shoulder. He tried to make out where she was but the light that had once danced through the shops windows was now practically none.

Crack. Everyone looked up. A thin crack appeared in the roof. At first it was small, before it began to spread. Plaster fell from the roof onto the on lookers below.

"Run!"

There was a scrabble as everyone tried to exit the shop at once. Everyone was screaming and the noise was only intensified by the sound of firing spells from out side.

"Ron," yelled Hermione in Ron's ear. "We've got to find Harry." Quickly she turned her head and ran off into the back of the shop.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled after her. He squinted his eyes to make out her silhouette but lost sight of her by a man running past him, almost bowling him over.

Suddenly there was a mighty crack, and the roof opened, as if the shop was being torn in two. Plaster continued to fall from the ceiling, only more so now as it was in bigger chunks. Without warning, the roof fell in. Using the reflexes he had from Quidditch training, Ron lunged and dived to avoid the debris.

He felt something crack and Ron felt a surge of pain through his left arm. Coughing and blinking through the fallen dust, he found that he had landed awkwardly on his arm. He was lying on the fallen rafters of the roof and screams could be heard echoing though the streets. Squinting through the darkness, he held his arm in his chest. Clumsily, he clambered to his feet.

"Hermione! Harry!" He called desperately through the darkness. He clutched for his wand in his back pocket and quickly pointed it defensively in front of him.

"Lumos," he choked. Light illuminated from the tip of his wand. The scene came into view. As far as he could see, he was the only one left. An eerie dusky light filtered in from the outside village but the area was still gloomy making it hard to see. Most of the shop's roof had fallen in as well as one of its far walls, leaving streams of brick and rubble. Not much was left of its contents either; most of it lay in ruins on the floor. Ron tilted his head back to get a view of the sky. Darkness. It was the middle of the day, what was going on?

"Ron!" came Harry's voice from behind him.

Clambering over the pile of fallen goods, Ron came face to face with Harry.

"Harry!" Ron called gratefully to him. "What's going on?" he dodged his head as more dust fell from the rooftop.

"It's a Death eater attack! We've got to get out of here."

"No! Not with out Hermione." Ron shook his head and turned to look at the fallen debris.

"You've lost her?" Harry stared at him wide eyed.

"She went looking for you." Ron muttered defensively, his eyes scanning over the mounds of rubble.

"We've got to look for her." Harry turned and began to pull up bits of fallen objects in search of Hermione.

"No Harry," Ron said, thinking fast. Reality set in. For once in his life, things were beginning to dawn on him. "They've come for you."

"It's just a coincidence. They've been attacking everywhere." He waved his hands in exasperation.

"The prophecy Harry."

"Screw the prophecy. You're my friends and I'm not leaving you two here to die."

"We won't. But we could never forgive ourselves if we were the reason that you got caught. If they get their hands on you, it's game over. Go get help. I'll look for Hermione."

"I'm not leaving!" Harry practically yelled over another load bang from down the street.

"No one knows where she is. Get Dumbledore, McGonagall. Anyone who can help. Just go Harry before they find us."

Harry's eyes bored into him. He looked very much like he wanted to hit Ron for telling him what to do. He clenched his fists in anger and stared angrily away from Ron. It looked as if he was thinking it over.

"I'm not a coward Ron."

"I know you're not."

"As soon as I get help, I'll be back."

Ron just nodded. They were wasting precious time. Harry slowly turned and ran through the gaping wall of the once beautiful new shop. Ron watched him go, still wondering if he had done the right thing. Once he was out of sight, Ron turned and began calling again.

"Hermione? Hermione! Where are you?"

He bent down and frantically began his search. His arm throbbed painfully with every movement, but he didn't care. He had to find her. He just had to.

Pulling over a particularly heavy cupboard, a shiny object caught his eye. Bending down he picked it up. He'd recognise that watch anywhere. It was Hermione's; the one she always wore so that she would never be late to class. He grasped it tentatively in his hand and rubbed its face with his thumb.

"Hermione," he muttered. She couldn't be far. He turned, and sure enough there she was, propped up against the case of a Grandfather clock.

His heart missed a beat. She couldn't be dead. Panic fell like a heavy weight upon his heart. Ron ran to her and instantly bent down beside her.

"_Hermione?"_ He whispered, as he reached down for her hand that was lying by her side. It was warm. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive. He looked tenderly at her face. She looked so calm. At peace – as if she was only asleep, which seemed to bring joy to his heart.

He felt it first. Cold iciness swept over him and fear gripped his heart. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. He feared to look but impulse ensured that he did. What he saw only sent fear to his core of his soul. His eyes widened in horror and he grasped Hermione's hand a little more tightly.

There at the fallen wall, stood a dozen Dementors. The room had turned ice-cold in their presence and Ron felt as if he was falling very fast. Panicking he turned back to Hermione and gulped hard. He looked at her face. That kind face that had always been there to smile and laugh with him at his jokes.

It was as if a door was opening and he was being drawn back through time in his memories. He remembered how proud he felt when Hermione had helped him when they defeated the Troll. The way she often caught his eye and smiled when seated in lessons. He recalled the Quidditch match when she had kissed him on the cheek and the happiness the he had felt. The warmth, he was pleased to feel when she put her hand on his shoulder.

'_I love her,'_ he thought. Passion flowed through his veins. There was no way that he was giving up now. No one would hurt her while he was around. No one. He had to get through this. He had to fight, for **his** Hermione.

He stood up straight. He no longer felt any fear. He had something at last to fight for. He wouldn't let her down again. He was strong and he would fight. He stared at the Dementor's as they eerily glided toward him.

"I will not let you harm her!" he yelled at them. He raised his wand; mind set, he thought of the happiness and passion that now burned inside him. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A blinding light blasted from his wand. It was as if time stood still, and Ron watched as the light took its fully-fledged form and charged at the Dementor's. It snapped with its teeth and hunted them down as the Dementor's quickly withdrew, back into the street. The light bounded around the now empty room before coming at a stop in front of Ron.

For a moment, Ron and his Patronus looked at each other. It was as if they were regarding the other. He, Ron, no longer uncertain of himself, was no longer worthless. He was strong and the passion inside him burned like a hungry flame. His Patronus stood sure and powerful, and Ron felt a sense of his own power as he looked at it. His Patronus; the wolf.

He felt the urge to touch it, to see if it was real, but before he could the light faded and was gone. He smiled to himself.

"_Ron?"_ came Hermione's faint voice from behind him.

As quick as a flash he turned and ran to her side. He crouched in the dirt beside her, ignoring the twinge in his arm, and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked. He took her hand and stroked it with his thumb reassuringly. Hermione smiled.

"Was that your Patronus?" She smiled up at him. Her eyes twinkled and Ron felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Yes," he replied.

"What was your happy thought?" She looked deeper into his eyes as if she already knew.

"I thought," He said leaning closer, "I thought of who I was fighting for. The thing that gave me strength…" He paused. "Hermione, it was you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Since the day we met, I have always loved you. I didn't realise how much I did until you were lying there, defenceless and only I could do something about it. Hermione… I love you." Tears were in his eyes.

"Ron," she took a hand and cupped his face. She searched his face and brought it closer so that their foreheads were touching. "I love you too." She moved her lips forwards and together their lips met.

The passion that Ron had kept inside was finally unleashed. The kiss was strong and sweet, he tasted her and she him. He wanted this moment to last forever. This perfect moment; the moment when they shared their first 'true' kiss.

**AN: That is the end of this story. A sequel could be in the works if you want it….**


	2. A Problem Shared is a Problem Halved

**A Problem Shared is a Problem Halved.**

The last thing that she remembered was the roof caving in. The images of the memory danced in front of her eyes as she recalled seeing a slab fall from above before everything went black. She lay in a daze, propped up against something solid. She began to stir feeling the uncomfortable sharpness of stone beneath her. She felt cold, and alone, terrified for some reason. Unsure whether she was dreaming she tried to shake herself back into reality.

"I will not let you harm her," yelled a familiar voice. "EXPECTO PATRONUM"

"_Ron?"_ Hermione asked in her thoughts.

A bright light shone across her face making her squint, and slowly it dawned on her where she was. She was in Chimney Sweep and the last she knew was that they were under attack.

The sound of bricks tumbling, the cold iciness in her chest easing, Hermione forced her eyes open. She caught a glimpse of the all too familiar Dementor silently withdrawing into the street, but this was not what caught her eye.

In the middle of the room stood Ron, but his stature was different. He stood strong, bold and proud, with his wand held fiercely in his hand and a look of determination on his face.

Her eyes flickered to the light and she gasped as she saw a wolf patronus. Its fur shimmered in silver and its eyes were cunning and shone mightily, regarding its master before fading away into the darkness. She lay there, astonished that it was Ron who had called up the patronus, and not only that, but what he had said before he had summoned it.

"Ron?" She faintly called out to him.

She watched him turn and face her. His eyes widened as he saw that she was awake, before rushing to her side, scattering a few shards as he did so.

"Hermione?" He asked, taking her hand and stroking it with his thumb.

Hermione felt reassured and looked into the eyes of the man that had saved her life. But she needed to know for certain that what she had seen was real and not part of an illusion forced on her by the blow.

"Was that your patronus?" She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes," he replied.

"What was your happy thought?" She looked deeper into his eyes. She had a suspicion.

"I thought," He said leaning closer, "I thought of who I was fighting for. The thing that gave me strength…" He paused. "Hermione, it was you."

"Me?" She had always known that Ron's feelings were mutual with hers, but Ron had never been mature enough to see it. Now he knelt next to her, seeming to be a changed person, as if he had finally found strength and it was in her.

"Yes. Since the day we met, I have always loved you. I didn't realise how much I did until you were lying there, defenseless and only I could do something about it. Hermione… I love you." Tears were in his eyes.

"Ron," she took a hand and cupped his cheek. She searched his face and brought it closer so that their foreheads were touching. Her eyes flickered to his lips and a sudden urge befell her. She wanted him to know that she felt the same. That he was what she valued and would fight for. "I love you too." She moved her lips forwards and together their lips met.

It was what every girl always dreams of; their first kiss. She had always expected it to be awkward, simple yet with someone who would see past that and want to kiss her again. This was not what she had expected, in fact, what she had expected hadn't done this justice.

The kiss itself was strong and their lips moved around each other's like a doorway had just been opened. Hermione moved her hands up to his head and ran her delicate fingers through his fine hair. She felt his hands find her torso and hold her towards him before deepening the kiss.

She wanted the moment to last forever, that they could continue further but her common sense kicked in. _Enjoy the moment! _A voice echoed from inside her, but an alternate one said _it's still not safe_.

Regretfully she pulled away. Their lips parted and she instantly felt that a part of her was missing and she had an urge to pick up where she left off, but she refrained.

"Ron. What if the Dementor's come back?" She looked up at him, his lips swollen but a look of lust upon his face.

"I'll protect you Hermione. Don't worry about that" He moved forwards and kissed her on the cheek. She let out a soft sigh. She placed her hand gently on his arm, and she pulled back in alarm as he winced.

"What did they do to you?" She asked a look of concern on her face.

"I dodged falling debris and my arm sort of cracked. It hurts to move it."

"We've got to get back to school. I think I know a spell that can help, but after Lockhart, I don't think I want to try it." She grinned at the unfortunate memory. "Dumbledore will help us and we can get your arm fixed."

Wincing, he replied, "I guess so." She could tell that this wasn't the thing that he wanted to be discussing or doing after such a passionate kiss. In fact, she felt the same, but being the practical witch that she was, she knew better.

Slowly he withdrew from holding her and held out his other hand. Taking it, he helped her up. She felt a bit woozy to begin with and fell into his arms. He took her weight and held her steady. She tilted her head and looked up into his eyes.

"I don't think that you should travel like this." He looked worriedly at her.

"What and leave me here?" She grinned and straightened herself. "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy after that piece of plaster fell on my head."

Seeing the panic on his face she quickly added, "But I'm fine! Honest!"

She smiled at him as he pulled a face as if she was going against his better judgment, but nodded all the same. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Here." She took off her jacket and ripped off the sleeves. Delicately she made a sling and tied it over Ron's shoulder so as to make a sling. He turned his head to watch her, and faces became dangerously close. She faltered for a moment before pulling her self back to admire her work.

"There," she said as Ron admired the sling. "At least that will provide some relief while we travel." She put the remainder of her jacket back on to keep herself warm.

"Your amazing Hermione." She blushed before reaching out to take his hand in hers. She held it softly before leading the way out through the hole in the wall. Clumsily, they stumbled over the fallen bricks and rubble that lay in their paths.

"Where's Harry?" She asked him as they walked. She recalled searching for him when the attack happened. Now that they were out in the street, it was lighter than there was before, and she was able to see a fair stretch down the alleyway.

"I think we should go this way," she added as an afterthought and together they ventured down the narrow path.

"I sent him for help," Ron replied, avoiding the smattered remains of a dustbin.

"You sent him for help? On his own?" Hermione stared at him is astonishment.

"It's alright! I had to send him! If the Death Eaters got him while I was looking for you it would have been game over."

"True." She looked ahead. The street was quiet and shrouded with smoke that emitted from one of the broken shells of a house further down making it difficult to see.

"Wait a minute." Hermione stopped and Ron stood beside her. It was too quiet. There were no screams of running people. Nothing.

"I don't like the feel of this place." She whispered, fiddling with the front of her jacket nervously.

"Neither do I," he clutched her hand in his as he looked around. A wind picked up and the sound rattled the broken windowpanes, and picked up the dust and ash that lay on the ground. The scene before them looked like a set of a ghost town and it send shivers down their spines.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Ron quickly pushed Hermione out of the way, and the jet of light narrowly missed her. Fiercely, Ron grabbed his wand and scanned for a sign of where the spell had come from.

"Who's there?" he yelled into the smoke.

Slowly a figure walked forward. He was tall and thin. His hair was blonde and sleek and a sneer of the most unpleasant lingered upon his face.

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed through clenched teeth.

"Tut tut," Draco muttered, twiddling his wand between his fingers. "Thought you would have made a better choice then that; a would-be a relationship with a Mudblood? You're a disgrace to the name wizard." He sneered at them.

Ron's face contorted with anger. "Don't you dare call her a Mudblood again or I'll…,"

"Or you'll what Weasel King? Cry to Dumbledore," he laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, Dumbledore isn't here." He grinned. "In fact, I don't think that he is even an issue."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about Malfoy?" She demanded angrily.

"Hmm… You haven't noticed? Where are the people? People don't just vanish. Surely you would understand that simple fact."

There was a pause. The wind whistled through the deserted alleyway, picking up mini tornadoes of dust.

Draco sneered before continuing. "The time has come. The Dark Lord is here to reclaim power and there is nothing you can do."

"It won't be that easy. Dumbledore will stop you," Ron yelled at Draco.

Draco laughed a cold cruel laugh. "Dumbledore? I doubt it… In case you haven't noticed, he's dead."

Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth.

"He can't be dead," Ron spat at him. "Shut up with your lies, Malfoy."

"Lies? Surely, if Dumbledore were so great he would be here by now. No, my Father killed him himself. Now if you don't mind," he pointed his wand at them. "I've got more important matters to attend to. AVADA KED….!" Before he could finish performing the killing curse, Ron ran at him, barreling him over and snapping Draco's wand in two.

"You slimy little…!" He spat, holding Draco down by the front of his robes. "I should kill you right now."

Draco sneered. "It doesn't matter. The Dark Lord would avenge me."

"He wouldn't. He cares for no one Draco. Not even you. What will be gained from his power?" Hermione calmly asked, bending down to look at him.

Draco just sneered and looked at the sky. "You know nothing Mudblood." Before she could stop him, Ron punched him rendering him unconscious.

"Was that really necessary Ron?" Hermione looked at him quizzing, although a strange feeling filled her. She felt flustered and had the overwhelming urge to grab him and kiss him senseless.

"He finally got what he deserved." He looked at Draco's face where a thin trickle of blood ran from his nose. "Leave him. If what he said was true, we've got to find Harry. Come on." He helped her to her feet and together they took off, wands gripped firmly in their hands, alert and ready for a fight.

"Do you think this is it?" Hermione whispered as they turned down a particularly small pathway.

"What?"

"The final battle. The prophecy. 'Neither can live while the other survives'. What happens if Harry dies?" She slowed and placed her head in her hands. "I can't…" Tears were forming in her eyes and she turned away. She didn't want Ron to see her cry.

Ron walked slowly up to her and put his hand on her shoulders. Gently he turned her around and hugged her. Gratefully she held herself into his warm chest. "I don't want Harry to die."

"He won't." he said, tilting her head so that their eyes met. "We're here for him. We will fight for him. Won't we?"

"Of course we will." She wiped her hand across her face and smiled up at him. "We can't let Harry down."

"Right," he said using his hand to wipe some of the remaining tears from her face. She looked up at him and thought, _'And I won't let anything happen to you either. No one will hurt you while I am here.'_

"Come on." Ron whispered in her ear before removing himself from the embrace. "Harry was heading back to the school. Our best bet is to find him there."

She nodded and together they ran towards the gates.

"Oh no!" Hermione yelled, crumpling into a heap by the lake.

Hogwarts castle that once stood grand and tall was now ablaze with the yellow and orange flicker of flames reaching hungrily up to the now darkened night sky. Many of the castles's once proud turrets were tarnished in charcoal black. Hermione eyes stung from the overwhelming heat as she looked hopelessly at the wreck. She watched the north tower crumble down and smatter into pieces at the bottom of the hill. The smoke filled her lungs and she coughed. She felt that the fire was consuming her and all was lost.

She felt a hand on her back and tearfully she looked up. With his free arm Ron pulled her up and held her close, and she took comfort in his embrace as she tried to collect herself. She closed her eyes as the image danced before her.

"Why?" She mumbled into Ron's chest.

"It looks like were too late."

"It can't be too late. Harry's still alive. I know it." She gritted her teeth determinedly and collecting herself she stood up high. "We just have to find him."

"How?" She turned to face him. His face was white from the crumbling image that lay before him and she shuddered at the look of hopelessness that lingered on his features.

"I don't know," she stared at her feet. She didn't want to believe that what she was seeing was true. She had to stay strong. There had to be a way. She just had to think.

"What about the Galleons that you gave the DA?" Ron said.

Hermione's eyes opened. "Ron you're a genius!" Quickly she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a deep crimson and smiled.

"Now let's see." She reached into her pocket and withdrew the Galleon.

She felt its rough ridges thoughtfully. She knew that the galleon would grow warm when she changed the date on it, but what good was that? It wouldn't exactly help them find Harry, unless…

"Maybe if the Galleon gets warm and Harry has it, he could give us a signal as to where he is?"

"That might work." Ron looked up at the castle hopefully. "But it's a bit of a long shot isn't it?"

"Better to try than to give up!" She grasped the galleon tightly in both hands. She looked at it and tapped the side with her wand. The side glowed for a second before the numbers changed and began to give a radiating heat. "Now we wait."

Together, they scanned the skyline. Desperate for a sign, a hint of where Harry might be.

"Look!" Ron yelled excitedly. A shot of red sparks faintly shimmered from the far side of the lake. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief.

"Quickly! He could be in trouble!" Together, they sprinted towards the lake before skimming to a halt in front of it.

"It'll take too long to go around," Hermione cried out desperately.

"Actually, I don't think that you will be going anywhere," a cold voice came from behind them. Together they spun round and faced the cold Lucius Malfoy emerging from the shadows. He was dressed in his Death Eater robes with the hood pulled down.

"I'm afraid the Dark Lord has asked me to get rid of you. Can't have anymore hiccoughs in his plan now can we? Now, to bring Potter to his knees; his weakness is his heroism, and what better way to exploit it then to take one that he holds dearly." He chuckled.

"You won't get away with this!" Ron yelled, drawing his wand.

"Yes I can, and I only need one of you." Lucius glared at them, an evil glint in his eye. "Your family has been too much of a burden on the wizarding world - a disgrace. Goodbye Mr Weasley." With that he cast his wand in one clean swoop and sent a jet of light at Ron. The spell hit Ron in the chest lifted him up and flung him into the centre of the lake.

"RON!" Hermione screamed as his body fell into the water with a mighty splash. He couldn't swim, not with that broken arm. Tears clouded her eyes, and blind fury coated her.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at Malfoy. Who merely chuckled and grasped her arm with a gloved hand.

"Come my dear. Don't make this harder than it already is."

She recoiled at his touch and spat at his face.

"INSOLENT BRAT!" He cast his hand and slapped her in the face. She crumbled to the floor and rubbed her red cheek with a hand.

"You may think that you have won but the fight isn't over yet. You have no power over me." She leered up at him, hatred in her eyes. Ron was dead and she was going to make this son of a bitch pay for it.

He stood over her. "And what would a filthy Mudblood like you do about it?"

He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet and Hermione grimaced in pain. He pointed his wand to her throat. "Now be a good girl and come with me."

"_I can't let it end like this,"_ Hermione thought to herself. She felt that part of her was missing. Ron was gone, most likely dead, and it was her fault. She scrunched up her eyes at the mere thought of it. She had to avenge him, no matter what the consequences. She sidestepped and stamped on Lucius's foot that was protruding from his robes.

He recoiled at the pain and she took her chance to turn and point her wand at him.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Lucius was blasted on to the grassy heaths, where his head collided with a rock and stunned him. Hermione charged up to him and held him by his robes and pointed her wand at his chest.

She gritted her teeth, her eyes mad with anger and breathed heavily. She wanted to kill this man - This disgusting excuse for a man.

"Can't do it can you Mudblood?" he sneered through his daze.

She pondered for a moment. Could she do it? Would it make her any better than him? A cold chill tickled her spine and the images of Ron being flung into the lake returned. Hermione looked up for a moment to regard her surroundings and grinned.

"I am not a murder Malfoy. I wouldn't ever be brought so low."

"So what are you going to do? Leave me here? I'll kill you as soon as your back is turned."

"I may not be able to kill you, but they can."

What Lucius hadn't seen but Hermione had, were the dozen of Dementor's heading their way over the grass to their current position.

"I bid you farewell. Petrificus Totalus." She cast him in a full body bind.

"What are you doing girl?" He could not see what was silently drifting his way. "Let me loose or you will suffer the consequences."

But Hermione was no longer listening to him. She had fallen into a cavern of remorse and nothing mattered anymore. Slowly she got up, took a last look at Lucius before turning and running around the lake. She knew that she had to help Harry, but what of Ron? Was there anything to save? Her gaze drifted to the silent and calm lake. A silent tear trickled down her cheek.

A harsh scream echoed over the lake, yet Hermione did not turn round. She knew what it was. She knew that it was the Dementor's sucking out his soul. She deathly grinned, if anyone deserved the most horrific of fates, it was him.

Suddenly she stopped as she realised that there were more Dementor's heading her way; far more than she could handle on her own. Shakily, she drew a breath and ran her hand over her matted, untamed hair. She watched and knew that her situation was grim. The Dementor's were closing in now and there was nowhere for her to go.

There were too many being drawn towards her. Why were they here? A thought crossed her mind before she turned to face the lake. A shining light burst from the far off trees and warmth fell over her. She felt reassured and calm as a soft song fell through her heart. It felt as if a voice was whispering in her ear, '_don't give up.'_

The Dementor's were drawing nearer and she could hear their rattling breath. She backed up to the lakes edge and felt the reeds brush her legs. The only way out for her was by the lake. This was her only chance. She closed her eyes and collected her remaining strength. Then she jumped.

Before she had a chance to start swimming she felt something grab her leg and she was pulled under. Bubbles of precious air escaped her mouth as she gasped at the rush of being pulled downwards. She was dragged further, down and down, in a rapid spiral until she became disoriented as to where she was and felt as if she were about to pass out. Colours danced before her eyes, the coldness of the water engulfed her body and her lungs were screaming for the air.

Suddenly she felt that she was being pushed upwards. In a dramatic movement, she burst through the layer of water. She spluttered and coughed, and quickly swam to a near by ledge. She clung to it, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. She felt weakened and dizzy as she pressed her forehead on the muddy ledge. She steadied herself before opening her eyes.

As she trod water, she realised that she was in some sort of cave. The walls were domed and loomed in a low ceiling above her. The room was illuminated by walls of self-preserving light and she was able to look around her. She almost screamed as she noticed the two eyes looking at her.

"Giant squid?" she chocked.

The giant squid blinked its giant watery eyes. They looked at each other, before the squid bowed its domed head and vanish beneath the water, leaving rippled waves from where it had disappeared.

She clung to the side, breathing heavily letting the things that had just happened wash over her. Had the giant squid just saved her life? It seemed so, and where had he brought her?

Quickly, she gathered all her remaining strength and hauled herself out of the water. Her legs felt thick and waterlogged and quite quickly, the icy cold fingers of the air around her gripped her body and she began to shake.

She tried to calm herself as she wrapped her arms around her. Her teeth chattered and she began to doze. She let her torso fall only for it to touch something soft and warm.

She quickly arose, a startled intake of breath brushed her lips and she looked down at what it was. A hand flew to her moth. In the light, she could make out a figure. She crawled over to the face and tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the familiar red hair, the many freckles and the sweet lips that she had enjoyed only a few hours before.

"Ron," she mumbled to herself, brushing a hand over his face delicately and tenderly. His face was pale and his skin was barely warm.

"Ron! Wake up! It's me, Hermione." Her eyes darted frantically. What had Lucius's curse done to him? Using both her hands she slowly rolled him onto his back, revealing a pool of dark red blood.

Her eyes widened and her hands began to shake. "No, no," she chocked as she tried to steady herself. Her fingers clawed at his t-shirt. She pulled it back to see a deep wound in his side – His perfect muscular side. The wound was red with blood, but a green rim sunk dully around its edges. Hermione knew well enough that this was no ordinary battle wound. This was a wound that would slowly eat away at its victim until nothing was left.

Hermione collapsed on his chest, her arms cradling his body. "Don't you die on me Ron," she sobbed through increasing tears.

Deep down she knew there was nothing that she could do. All she could do was watch as his breathing grew shallower and his skin growing increasingly pale. He was going to die and all she could do was watch.

"You saved my life," she bushed her fingers through his hair. "I'll be damned if I can't do the same." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in determination. Mentally she recalled every book that she had read. There had to be something. Anything would do.

Her eyes snapped open and she drew herself up. Carefully she took his hand. She didn't know if this would work as she had only read about it in books. Her life could very well be in danger but there was no other choice. There was no Madam Pomfrey to help, and if she didn't do something soon, Ron's life would fade before her eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath before reciting.

"_Forever mine, forever yours, I love you with all my heart,_

_A bond we share can't be broken, not even when we're apart,_

_We will grow even stronger; nothing can tear us in two,_

_With this gift our lives we share, my heart and soul go to you, _

_My pain is your pain; our fates are now one,_

_Together we'll stand, a bond to stay strong, _

_So take my hand and hold it tight, you are a part of me,_

_A problem shared is a problem halved, so mote it be."_

A tear trickled down her face at these last words. She looked down to see a blue light illuminating from where her hand held his. She felt pain in her stomach and she threw her head back in anguish. She fell to the floor beside him and her hands clutched her side. She looked into Ron's face beside her and the pain began to ease.

Ron's eyes flickered open and Hermione smiled at him. He looked at her for a moment.

"Hermione?" he croaked his eyes tying to focus on hers.

"Shh…" She whispered as she placed a finger on his lips.

"Hermione what have you done?" He slowly shook his head from side to side.

"I've just bought you more time," she whispered.

"Hermione, why?" He gave her a pleading look.

"Because… I love you." Slowly she shifted over and hugged him, feeling his heat against hers. The sound of lapping water echoed over them as they held each other.

_AN: How mean of me to leave it there! Don't worry! There will be one more chapter but that will focus on Harry. There will be an epilogue for Hermione and Ron so stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. The Elements

**The Elements.**

_AN:_ Now my readers, we must travel back in time a couple of hours. Back before Ron and Hermione ended up in the cave and back to when Harry left them.

Harry felt at a loss. He didn't know what was right to do. Struggling he clenched his fists and looked angrily around him.

"I'm not leaving!" he practically yelled over another bang from down the street. He looked madly into Ron's face, scowling at what his friend was telling him to do.

"No one knows where she is. Get Dumbledore. McGonagall. Anyone who can help. Just go Harry before they find us."

Harry wanted to hit him. He didn't want to be put in a position where he had to rely on others for his own safety. Couldn't Ron see that he couldn't leave them now? Not when they needed him most? Screw the damned prophecy, it meant nothing compared to the safety of his friends.

But what would happen if the Death Eaters came now? They had defeated them before but they were stronger now, and he was the one who needed to take on Voldemort.

Angry at this thought he looked away from Ron. Could Ron protect himself? Was he afraid that his friends were defenceless without him? No, he had known them too well to think that. For once he needed to trust his friends. There was more to be done here than he could do alone.

"I'm not a coward, Ron." he whispered.

"I know your not," Ron looked over Harry with a trusting expression on his face.

Harry made his decision. There was nothing more that he could do here. Ron would be alright. He had grown stronger, fighting beside him as a true friend. If anyone would find Hermione it would be him. They would be fine, they were the bravest wizard and witch that he knew and could always trust.

"As soon as I get help, I'll be back." Harry made the statement in determination, so as not to sound as if he were simply abandoning them.

Ron just nodded. He looked agitated and anxious to get away. Harry silently agreed. They were wasting precious time that they had left. Who knew what was happening?

Slowly he turned, took a deep shuddering breath and ran through the gapping fallen wall. He ran out through the street, back through the route that they had taken to get to Chimney Sweep. He kept his line focused; he didn't want anything to distract him from the task at hand.

Head down, pounding steps, his feet unbalanced over the debris, he finally saw Hogwarts castle appear in front of him.

"Quickly! To the castle!" A snide voice yelled from behind him.

Quickly Harry ducked back into the alleyway that he had just come out of. He pressed his back to the wall and only wished that he had his Invisibility Cloak with him.

He heard footsteps go by and he slowly pulled his head out to see who it was. There was a group of five, all wearing the same black robes and masks that Harry instantly recognised them as Death Eaters.

The group stopped at the gates and stared at the castle before them. Suddenly a voice spoke, whom Harry recognised to belong to Lucius Malfoy.

"The Dark Lord has ordered it. We must take the castle." His voice sounded angry. Harry's heart pounded in his ears and he hopped that they didn't notice that he was there.

"But what of Dumbledore, Lucius?" A voice came from the mask, which Harry recognised as Macnair. He seemed to be cowering a little.

"Ah!" Lucius twiddled his wand between his fingers. "The Dark Lord has his ways. Now quickly, follow the plan. We don't want a repeat of what happened at the Ministry."

At the last command the group headed towards the castle at a run.

Harry breathed, steadily. What was going on? What were the Death Eaters up to? He had to warn Dumbledore, but how would he get there without being seen?

Frantically he looked around him, hoping by some miracle that something would give him inspiration. His eyes caught into a house across the street. Surely every wizarding family had a broomstick... shouldn't they?

Clumsily, he hurried over and scrambled through the doorway, where the door had been blown off. Cautiously he went in, warily looking about him. The house was deserted and by the state of things, the family had left in a hurry.

It was a small house, furnished in ocean blues and the shattered remains of family portraits laid smashed on the floor. Broken chairs cluttered the hallway that lead to what Harry recognised as the kitchen.

With great difficulty, he clambered over the broken remains and fell into the kitchen. Pans were strewn everywhere and the table tops had burst scorch marks upon them.

Frantically he pulled open cupboards, pulling out their contents. Grease proof paper, more pots and pans… Where was it?

Suddenly, his hand brushed the stem of a thick piece of wood. His face lit up. Quickly he pulled it out. It was a broom alright, a bit old and worn but defiantly a broom. Hastily he took it outside and made a mental note to return it to the owners as soon as this was all over.

Harry looked up at the sky, the sun was setting and soon there wouldn't be much light at all. He grasped the handle of the broom tightly and straddled it. Mentally he hopped that this was a magic broom, not just and ordinary one. Cautiously he leaned forward.

_Whoosh!_ He was in flight. The broom lifted higher and higher until he could see the whole of Hogsmead. Harry grinned as the amazing sensation of flying gripped him. For a moment all his troubles seemed to drift away as the wind caressed his face as he soared further upward. He wanted to stay like this forever, but a loud band from below shocked him back to his senses. He looked down and saw that yet another building was a blaze below him. He shuddered and urged the broom forward towards the castle.

So as not to be seen, he stayed as high as possible, which had the added benefit of keeping his shadow as small and as concealed as possible. He looked over the grounds as he travelled, from the grassy land to over the lake. He saw no sign of the Death Eaters and worry befell him.

Suddenly, the broom began to choke and Harry was afraid that he would be thrown off. He tightened his grip on the handle and urged the broom to continue. The North tower was in sight!

But the broom had other ideas. It seemed that the broom was so old that the magic was wearing out on it, and seemed to be giving out. Slowly, in irregular dips, he plummeted.

"Come on!" He urged the broom, gritting his teeth. "Just a bit further!"

He could make out the windows of the castle now. The brickwork becoming more defined and the looming gargoyles that seemed to be laughing at his bizarre flying.

He was so close! With a loud bang and a puff of smoke – the broom stopped.

"Oh Shit!" Harry closed his eyes, but felt nothing. He slowly opened them and noticed that the broom slowly drifted downwards, like a falling feather.

With a gentle bump, he landed on the roof of the North Tower.

Sweating slightly and taking deep steady breaths, he steadied himself to an upright position. He glanced at the broom and bade it a silent farewell ad he demounted and ran to the Tower door.

He yanked at its iron handle and pulled it open. He ran as fast as he could down the spiral staircase until the stairs became a sickening blur. It came as a shock when he finally reached the bottom.

Silently he pulled out his wand and crept down the corridor. The corridor seemed just as it had always done. Untouched and normal, yet it was quiet. Where were all the students?

Quietly he made his way down the corridors towards Dumbledore's office. Still, nothing seemed out of place. Surely there should have been some kind of struggle? He came to the gargoyle and came to a halt.

He didn't know the password.

"Step aside!" He yelled at the gargoyle in frustration.

The gargoyle came to life and bowed its head towards him, it's fierce eyes looking him over.

Harry gulped and looked up at it.

The gargoyle nodded as if in recognition and moved out of the way for him to pass.

Harry stared at it in bewilderment as he passed and went up the escalading stairs. When he reached the top, he opened the door and hurried in.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He exclaimed as he burst through the door.

A strange scene befell his eye. He watched as he saw a few students touch an object that Dumbledore had been holding out to them and they promptly disappeared. A portkey!

"Harry?" Dumbledore stared at Harry in bewilderment. "Why are you here?"

"Professor, Hogsmead was attacked! Hermione may be in trouble and the Death Eaters are on their way!"

Dumbledore surveyed Harry with sad eyes. "I know, Harry. That's why I sent Severus after you. When the attacks first stared I immediately knew that Hogwarts would be the next target so I instantly set about evacuation procedures. The whole school is safe, but it saddens me that you are not."

"I didn't see Snape. There was no one there!"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Well, Professor Snape wasn't there. He probably is involved in the whole thing!"

Dumbledore sighed and looked with tired eyes upon Harry. "Harry, that doesn't matter now. You must evacuate!"

"I'm not leaving Ron and Hermione!"

"They will be fine. I personally will find them."

Harry bit his lip in annoyance. Why did everyone always want to protect him? He wasn't this fragile piece of china, which would break at the slightest touch. He scowled at Dumbledore.

"But, Sir!"

"Shh!" Dumbledore looked around slowly. Harry listened, he could hear angry calling in the distance.

"It looks like they have finally entered the castle." Dumbledore smiled to himself. "You must take this portkey, Harry." He picked up a book that was lying on his desk and tapped it with his wand. "_Portus_."

Harry knew that it had now become a portkey.

"I want to fight!"

"It's not the time, Harry!" He held the book out to Harry but he didn't take it.

"I…" Harry began but quickly turned around as the door flung open.

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore flung Harry into a nearby cupboard and clicked the lock.

Harry's head banged against the backboard, and he muttered a silent disapproval but remained silent as he heard Lucius Malfoy's voice.

"Surprised, Dumbledore?" He sneered.

Harry bent down and peered though the keyhole. He couldn't see much but Malfoy's back and the side of Dumbledore's face over his shoulder.

"No, Lucius. Some things never cease to amaze me, but I always knew that eventually someone would come after me."

"The Dark Lord knows all."

"Ah. I see, Lucius. But may I ask exactly what you want with me? Although I think I already know."

Lucius moved obscuring Harry's view.

"The flame, Dumbledore. That is what I am here to get."

"You expect to get it so easily?"

"Of course." Lucius hand went to his back pocket and withdrew a vial.

It was a clear vial with a lead stopper in it. Within it there seemed to be blue smoke. Lucius moved again, so Harry could see both figures clearly. Lucius sneered while Dumbledore looked at the vial with disapproval.

"I see." Dumbledore's voice seemed slightly pained. "Tell me, was it so easy to kill Mr Douglas?"

"Nothing is in vain in the Dark Lords pursuit for power."

Harry heard a pop as if the stopper had come out of the vial. Slowly the blue smoke drifted towards Dumbledore. Suddenly the most unexpected happened. Dumbledore's cloak caught on fire.

_No. Not his cloak_, Harry thought, _but his skin_.

Dumbledore's whole body was alight but is did not appear to cause him pain.

Harry struggled at the lock but found its enchantment too strong. There was nothing that he could do but watch.

"This is not the end, Lucius. There is more to power than the mere elements." Flames exploded violently from around him, igniting his desk and chair. In a flash Dumbledore was no more but a flame, which entwined with the blue smoke and was sucked back into the vial.

Lucius quickly corked it and stared into its depths. The smoke had now become a vibrant shade of yellow and orange whish swirled within its confinement. He coughed a little as the flames continued to spread.

What had just happened? Harry's mouth hung open in amazement. Why did Dumbledore go up in flames? Who was this Mr Douglas? Was Dumbledore _really_ gone?

The door to Dumbledore's office burst open and Bellatrix Lestrange flew through. She clasped a hand to her mouth and chocked as more of the office burst into flame.

"Is it done?" She choked.

"Of course. You expected any less?" Lucius turned to her his eyes still on the vial.

"No, Lucius. Of course not." Her eyes began to stream with the heat.

"Good." He took the bottle and shook it. "Not so high and mighty now are you Dumbledore?" He chuckled. "Did you find Potter?" He advanced towards her.

"We couldn't find him anywhere." Lucius shook his head and took her by the elbow as they exited.

"Hmm… There are other ways to get to Potter. Here take the vial to our master. I have other business to attend to." With that he disappeared from view.

Harry was still startled at what he had witnessed, and had no idea what it had to do with him. He began to choke as the flames intensified. Struggling he pounded on the cupboards door to get out.

"Let me out!" he choked and obligingly the door did. Harry scrambled out onto the floor. A table fell beside him, smattering him with ash. Harry grabbed for his wand and pointed it at the flames.

"_Glacius!_" Small spouts of water came out of his wand but it seemed to have no effect as the flames took up the whole of the office. Covering his face with his robe Harry edged out of the office. He coughed and spluttered as the flames advanced but he quickly escaped down the corridors. Quickly he hurried down the steps and through the entrance.

He stopped suddenly as he saw Lucius and Bellatrix ahead of him and he ducked behind a stone pillar. He was too far away to hear their conversation but watched them go their separate ways.

Lucius headed for the lake while Bellatrix headed for the forbidden forest. He knew that he had to follow them. Who knew what Lucius was up to? Bellatrix sounded as if she was heading for Voldemort and he needed to find out what was going on.

He made to advance and kept in the shadows. Silently he followed her, keeping as quite as possible. He could hear her chuckling to herself as she took the direction following the path of the lake closest to the forest.

Suddenly, Harry felt a sudden heat pressing against his thigh.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew the gold Galleon from the DA. For a moment he looked at it in amazement as if wondering what had caused it to get hot. Hermione and Ron! They must be alright! They too had their Galleons and they must have been looking for him. He could use their help more than ever now.

He looked ahead. Bellatrix was a good stretch away and she wouldn't notice. He quickly sent up a shot of red sparks. He watched the stars fade and thought that he had got away with it when he heard a voice over his shoulder.

"Potter!" Quickly he turned and looked into the fierce eyes of Bellatrix. Before he knew it he was knocked unconscious.

Harry awoke with a searing pain in his chest. He struggled to get up but his hands were tied. He looked around him to see that he was now in the Forbidden Forest. Its trees loomed in on him and the darkness of the night only intensified their cruel features.

"Mr Potter. How delightful it is for you to finally join us!" Harry struggled to sit up and then saw before him the snaky features of Voldemort.

"Voldemort!" Harry hissed at him.

Voldemort chuckled with a hiss. "It seems that I am always running into you. Our paths are always crossing are they not? Perhaps you should pay some heed, Harry. You do not know what you are up against."

"I know that you are a weak sneaky coward!"

"A weak coward - am I?" Voldemort's eyes peered into him. "Bellatrix!" he snapped.

Harry hadn't noticed her before, but Bellatrix came out from the shadows and bowed before him kissing the hem of his robes. "Master!"

"Bellatrix, you have done well to bring Harry to me. You shall be rewarded, as shall Lucius for bringing me the flame and water."

"Thank you, Master." She rose and backed away from him, her head still bowed.

"You see, Harry," He took the vial from out of his robes. "How can you control everything when you don't know the basics?" He uncorked the vial and before the smoke could escape he drank it. He shuddered for a moment and the vial crashed to the floor shattering into tiny pieces. Quite suddenly he looked up. He grinned.

"How can I loose, Harry, when I control the elements themselves?" He opened his arms wide and the earth began to shake.

Massive cracks began to appear in the ground around him with ear splitting rawness.

Hey guys! Sorry for leaving it there but it is the pivotal moment where we go back to Ron and Hermione. It will all happen in the next chapter! So for the long time to update but holidays, exams, essays and work got in the way! I hope it was worth it though and this shouldn't happen again! Tell me what you think of this!

Now for my reviewers:

NAZ1: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I'm glad that you liked it and when I wrote it I had a sequel in mind so I hope you like the rest of the story!

Hermione 2000: They are a cute couple aren't they?

JTBJAB: Yep, mugglenet sucks! Keep on smiling and yes I will continue the story, you can remove the gun from my head now! LOL!

eckles: Well glad you liked it and I hope you liked this one!

Magnolia Lane: Glad you enjoyed it. I guess it is up to me if Ron and Hermione will come out of this alive:P

xthexghostxwriterx: Thank you for the review! Chapter is up!

thesongremainsthesame: I am THE Evil Penguin! LOL! I love leaving cliffs, even if you guys don't really like me leaving them! Hmmm, to let them die… Wait and see!

scribhneoir: Thank you for the compliments! Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
